Daughter of Umbrella
by Sad rain in the cold winter
Summary: What if Claire and Chris were separate when their parent was divorce, when Chris was two years old and Claire was a week old? Claire went with her mother and become a top U.S.S member and Chris went with his father and became a B.S.A.A officers ?


Chapter 1 Nighthawk's daughter

What if Claire and Chris were separate when their parent was divorce, when Chris was two years old and Claire was a week old? Claire went with her mother and become a U.S.S member and Chris went with his father and became a B.S.A.A?

I hope someone would like it…

Just a little girl seen not older than five was sitting on a sofa outside the Umbrella's high-ranking office. She had seen nothing than an innocent but don't fool by her face, if you near her ten feet she will kill you without a blink eye. She was trained to be kill when she born. After an hour and half, a woman in a black suit came out; she had the same feather as the little girl, pale white skin, auburn hair and ocean blue eyes. The girl follows behind the woman, until they reached a room in a dark hall. The woman kneed down and whisper in the girl' ear and said: "Claire, if anybody want to fight with you, kick their ass as hard as you could but don't kill them, like you training.**"**" Yes, mother…" Then, she grasped her bag and turns into the doorway and started her five years training.

Claire was sitting in the darkest corner. She watches the children older than her were playing happily in the room. She closed her eyes and remembers her mother last word. She was the high rank U.S.S commander and she was going to become one of them. This five years training is way better than hers. She had been thrown onto an island two months and had to stay alive by herself by killing the animals. It just feeling good in a clean room and don't have to kill animal to survive. She opened her eyes and saw a young woman walking towards her, she looked at her with cold eyes, and she asked was she coming into the wrong room. She answers: "Not I am sure I came into the right and because the commander Nighthawk wants me to stay here for five years and make my skill more lethal." The woman breathe rapidly did this little mention the cold blood commander? What is their relationship? Person in charge-Mr. Nightmare walking in and look around the room and said: "Welcome children to here for your training." The woman talk to her just now walks to him and whisper some work in his ears. Claire knows it was the time to let her disappear in front their eyes. She walk slowly in to the clown of children and staying beside the children who wearing the same color. She looked at the person were searching for her, thanks for her training in New York City to escape the Umbrella's agent her mother send to track her."

After nearly an hour they finally find her but it is the time for lunch. She disappears again in the clown. Claire she sat alone in a table of three person seat. Suddenly there were three girls older than her came and said that she had sat their seat. She said calmly: "I think you are the person who is disturbing my lunch." The golden hair girl were very mad and thrown her food to the ground. They push their life into danger. Suddenly the golden girl who pushes her food to the ground has a bleeding nose and the other two girls were shocks when Claire appear behind her and thrown the black hair girl to the wall and then the blown hair girl was on the ground hugging her stomach. The entire thing was happen too quickly, the woman she meet before send them all to the emergency ward to check wound. The golden hair has broken her nose, the black hair girl has broken her arm and leg and the brown hair had broken three rib. The doctor ask the woman if they had jump down a building and got this kind of hurt or they had been bet by a adults. This kind of damage was made by those accidents. When they found out that Claire is the daughter of Nighthawk. The woman is a cool blood monster and here she had give birth another monster.

Then they quickly came to the Commander Nighthawk's office. They saw the woman was sitting behind the table and you can heard the 'click' sound came from the computer from the door way. She was busing with the Death team's mission in Canada. The woman looks at them for second and then hangs them a CD and said: "Play this CD and you would knew who truth was." And the turn her attention back to that damn computer. The CD is as black as midnight what is hiding in this little CD. The video began and a baby showed on the screen and then Commander Nighthawk show up in the corner. The baby stood up and walks slowly to the woman, but every time the baby felt she just stood there didn't rush toward the baby and check she had wound or not. Suddenly the screen turns to a girl, the Nighthawk's daughter, Claire. She was sitting on a small boat and the Nighthawk was sitting beside her. "Claire you have to survive on the island on your own, this training is must different from other, and on this island have every type B.O.W that Umbrella has created." "But mother I am only three years old and you throw me on this demon island, want to get rid of me so quickly, if you think of that you don't know me as much as I think so mother." Then the boat stop and an Island show in front their eyes. Claire grips her bag and jumped off the boat turn her head looked and her mother: "Mother sees you later, or this is the last time I say to you goodbye." She turns her head and began her demon training.


End file.
